


A Lion Knight

by LuminescenceO



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, King's Row (Overwatch), Kissing, M/M, Pool & Billiards, Reader-Insert, Size Difference, Training, Transporter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminescenceO/pseuds/LuminescenceO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had a secret crush since you laid eyes on a German man, but too shy to let him know... So he makes the move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rainy Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t see much of Reinhardt fanfiction, so I thought it would be nice to write one. I hope writers out there will join me in offering more Reinhardt story and smut.
> 
> (Y/N) - Your name

Beep, beep, beep!

The sudden sound of your alarm startled you awake. With a groan, you turned your head and saw that it was 7:00 am. Stretching your arm out, you turned off the alarm that was on the night stand, and laid there in your white undershirt and underwear. You looked out the window to check the weather. It was raining. The temperature seemed cooler than usual, as you felt a bit of wind come in through the window. The sound of the rain was soothing that you wanted to close your eyes and sleep again.

Instead, you swung your feet off the bed and stood up, stretching with a sigh. You walked to the bathroom, brushed your teeth, and took a quick shower. With a bath towel wrapped around you, you dried your hair. It was long to the shoulder that you could tie it in a short ponytail. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you remembered how hard this week was for everyone. Clearing the town of outlaws that had raided it, rescuing hostages from a bank robbery, escorting the president, and more. It seemed to never end for the regrouped Overwatch, which was a good thing, since it meant that people relied on us once more.

Overwatch... You still couldn’t believe you were now one of them. It’s been a few months since you joined. You’ve gotten used to the place, making many friends. When you first came, you were so nervous that you thought your heart would stop. But your saviour, Tracer, became your first friend. She was always happy with a smile that is as bright as the sun. She showed you around, introducing you to everyone, and this place has become your home.

Looking in the mirror, you styled your hair and pulled the back into a low ponytail. Leaving the bathroom, you shivered as you walked to your closet. You put on a white undershirt, boxer briefs, and comfortable pajama pants. Taking your phone that was on the night stand, you put it in your pocket, and slipped on a pair of sandals. You headed out of your room, leaving the door to automatically lock behind you.

The hallway was quiet and slightly dark because of the rain. Your room was located at the end of the hall, which you liked, because it gave you a lot of privacy. You walked passed other people’s rooms. Most of them seemed to be still asleep. You could have still been sleeping, but today you felt wide awake for some reason. As you got closer to the cafeteria, you heard someone humming.

Entering the cafeteria, you saw a huge man sitting in a lounge chair that faced the big picture window. He was drinking coffee while reading a newspaper. From the window, there was a view of a city off in the distance, and an inner garden down below. The man wore a dark blue t-shirt, black pants, and brown boots. He had white hair that was combed back, and a white mustache and a beard that he was quite proud of. His right eye was as blue as a crystal, but his left eye was a cloud of white, marred by a battle scar that ran diagonally across the socket.

It was Reinhardt Wilhelm.

As you stared at him, your heart skipped a beat. You’ve had a secret crush on him since you first laid eyes on him. His clothes were sculpted to his body, showing off his broad shoulders and amazing muscles; simply perfect. You wondered what he would look like without the clothes, what it would feel like to have that strong body pressed up against you with those strong arms wrapped around your body. The sweet things that he would whisper in your ear while he –

You shook your head, shaking off the thought. Quietly breathing in and out, you steeled yourself and walked over to him. Sensing your presence, Reinhardt looked up at you. Folding up his newspaper and placing it on the table, he greeted you with a cheerful grin.

“Good morning, (Y/N)! What a peaceful morning, is it not?” his German accent thick on his tongue, sent a small shiver down your back.

“Good morning, Reinhardt. You’re up early. I thought you would be sleeping in like everyone else, since we had a hard week,” you took a seat across from him.

“I was going to say that as well! You kids these days are lazy on the weekends,” he chuckled at his teasing. You replied with a small smile.

“I’m not lazy... Well, I can be at times, I guess,” Reinhardt responded with a hearty laugh. You loved everything about him. His booming laugh so full of energy that made you happy, his rough and sexy grin that made your body heat up. He’s just too perfect to be real. You wish you weren’t so shy, so that maybe you could start something with him. If you could only get him to notice how you felt, then maybe –

“… (Y/N)?” Reinhardt’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts. You always got distracted with thoughts of him when you were near him.

“Oh, sorry. I was just thinking of something,” you gave him an awkward smile. Reinhardt looked at you, as if he was trying to read your mind. You looked down and nervously fidgeted with your fingers under the table.

“Is there something that is bothering you? Or maybe you’re not feeling well?” he asked as he leaned his massive body forward, and touched your forehead. When his big hand touched you, heat rushed to your face. His hands were so big and powerful that he could crush a skull without much trouble, yet they were soft and tender when he touched you. You leaned into his touch, before quickly pulling back.

“I – I’m okay, don’t worry!” you said, giving him a reassuring smile. Reinhardt smiled back, making your heart race. Being with him made you feel overwhelmed with so much feelings... You needed air. Suddenly standing up from your chair, you made Reinhardt give you a curious look. Just as he was about to speak, you cut him off. “It was nice talking to you, but I... um, forgot that I have to do something. So uh… see you later!” you dash out the room before he could say a word.

You kept running, until you got to the gym room. The place was empty with no one using it. Getting a bottle of water from the vending machine, you drank half of it in one gulp, and sat on a bench. Your heart wouldn’t stop racing, so you tried breathing in and out slowly, but your head won’t stop thinking about Reinhardt.

“... I need to distract myself,” you got up and walked to a nearby dummy that was hanging there, lifeless. Beside the dummy was a wooden sword that Genji used to practice with. Taking it in hand, you started working out on the dummy. “This is just what I need.”

 

* * *

 

With sweat pouring off you and feeling like you had worked out enough, you looked at your phone and saw that it was already 10:00 am. Time sure did go by fast when you were doing something. Just as you were leaving the training room, you heard your phone go off. It was a message from Lucio.

 _‘Hey (Y/N), what’s up? I went by your room, but you weren’t there. We need another person for a practice match. The people are me, Tracer, D.Va, Winston, Solider, Junkrat, Roadhog, Zenyatta, Zarya, Ana, and Reinhardt. You in?’_ how could you deny your funky friend? You’d love to join the practice match. Quickly typing a reply, you ran to your room to get ready.

 

* * *

 

“Everybody here?” Lucio called out, looking around on the Overwatch transporter.

“2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 11. We’re missing a person, love! It’s (Y/N)!” Tracer answered back in her British accent. Soldier, who was sitting quietly beside Ana, stood up and walked to the door of the transporter. He saw a figure running towards it.

“Speak of the devil...” he mumbled to himself.

You were running in the rain from the base to the transporter. You had to take a shower again and change into your field clothes. You wore two special bracelets on your wrists. The bracelets would summon your weapons for far and close ranged combat.

As you jumped onto the transporter, you bent over, putting your hands on your knees and slowly regained your breath. Tracer skipped over to you, and leaned forward with her hand on her hips.

“Hiya, (Y/N)! You almost missed the Overwatch Express!” with a giggle, she patted you on the head. You smiled up at her.

“Sorry for being late. I had to find some of my gear,” from behind, Soldier lightly grabbed Tracer and you by the shoulder, guiding you to your seats.

“We’re about to take off. Get in your seats,” Soldier said in a gruff voice. He was such a dad to everyone, always checking if everyone is alright, even if he did sound harsh at times. You didn’t mind it though, it was nice that someone was looking out for you. You and Tracer turned your heads and spoke in unison.

“Yes, Dad.”  
“Yes, Daddy,” Soldier just grunted and walked back to sit next to Ana, who was chuckling at what his nickname was. Once everyone got in their seats, the transporter started into auto flight.

 _“Get ready for takeoff,”_ announced Athena. Athena was the AI system that Winston had created. She supported everyone during field operations. She tended to worry about Winston’s health, which he always tells her to stop monitoring him.

To the left of you was Tracer, chatting away to Lucio about the new album he had just released. While to your right was Reinhardt. His eyes were closed and his massive arms folded across his chest. You stared at him as usual. You were a not tall, yet not too short height to his seven four height. Even sitting down, he towered over you. The height difference was intimidating at first, but you soon found out that to his friends, he was just a big soft lion. Brave and kind-hearted as the knights in stories. He followed a code of old, ‘protect the innocent, vanquish evil’ kind of thing.

_“Traveling to King’s Row. Estimated travel time... three hours.”_


	2. The Ride

_“Takeoff complete.”_

Three hours to kill before you reached your destination. You stood up from your seat and walked to the second floor of the transporter.

On the second floor, there were sofas, bookshelves filled with hundreds of books in many languages on any subject, a pool table, and other things to do. You saw Junkrat and Roadhog racking up for a game of pool.

“A game of pool I see. Who’s good at this?” Roadhog gave a thumbs up, indicating that he was, which earned him a frown from Junkrat.

“Oi! You just watch, mate. I’ll show ya whose boss at this!” Junkrat smirked when he showed surprise at his Australian accent, earning a snort from Roadhog. You brought a chair over from a nearby table and sat, watching patiently as the two played.

The first few shots, Junkrat had the upper hand, but as the game progressed, Roadhog was destroying him. Now there were only two balls left for Junkrat, and one for Roadhog. You kept watching, until you felt a pair of big hands on your shoulder, making you look up to see that it was Reinhardt.

“Who’s winning?”

“Junkrat has two balls left to Roadhog’s one. Junkrat had the upper hand at first, but Roadhog destroyed him. You should have seen it,” you chuckled, remembering Junkrat’s face when Roadhog got three balls in on one shot. Junkrat looked over at the two of you.

“That was pure luck, mate. He won’t have it for long, just wait and see,” he took aim at one of his remaining balls. His pool cue hit the ball, making a soft clack. The ball didn’t quite roll the way Junkrat wanted, and it hit... the black eight ball, making it go in. Everyone was dead silent. The silence broke when you burst out in laughter, causing the other two to join in. Junkrat just stood there with his mouth open, his face slowly turning angry.

“No. Fucking. WAY. Damn it all!” without thinking, Junkrat used his bionic arm and threw his pool cue down. It bounced on its end and flew straight at you, like a missile. You gasped, only having time to lift your arms up in front of your face. You waited for it to hit you... but it didn’t. You slowly opened your eyes to see a hand in front of you, holding the pool cue. Reinhardt had caught it just before it would have hit you.

“Be careful, Jamison! You almost impaled (Y/N) with this thing.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that thing could bounce. You okay?” he rubbed the back of his head. Sighing, Reinhardt moved from behind you, gently placing the pool cue on the pool table. You just sat there for a few seconds, stunned by how fast it all happened.

“Yeah, I’m okay... You’ll get him next time, don’t worry,” you said to him in a soft voice, hoping to make him feel better.

“Thanks, (Y/N). Anyways, I’m feeling hungry. Heading down to get a sandwich. See ya!” with no hesitation, Junkrat jumped through a hole in the floor that led down to the first floor. It was like at a fire station, but without the pole. He tended to take crazy shortcuts, so you weren’t worried that he’d hurt himself. Besides, he was the guy who used deadly explosives that sent him flying, and he’d walk away without a scratch.

Roadhog walked by, patting you on the shoulder. He gave you a thumbs up again, indicating, ‘thanks.’ You watched him as he jumped through the same hole, following after Junkrat. Once he was out of site, you put the chair back, and turned to see Reinhardt staring at you. At the sudden stare from your crush, you slowly felt your body heat up.

“Is... is there something wrong?” Reinhardt just quietly shook his head.

“No. I was just thinking about how small and fragile you look.”

“I... well, you’re just bigger than most, Reinhardt. Also, I’m tougher then I look,” you placed a hand on your hip and stood tall, earning a chuckle from Reinhardt.

“Care for a game?” he gestured at the pool table. You knew how to play, but you weren’t really in the mood.

“Sorry, not now. Maybe when we come back from the practice match?”

“That sounds splendid. Then what will you be doing now?” you thought for a second, then looked over at the lounging area.

“I think I’m just going to relax,” you walked over to a sofa while speaking. Taking off your shoes, you laid down on one of the big long sofas, taking out your phone and randomly browsing. One minute later, Reinhardt sat down beside you with a book, and started reading. After a while, you became sleepy. Putting your phone away, you drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Reinhardt finished reading a chapter of his book and looked over at you. You were curled up, fast asleep. Putting his book down on the side table, he looked at your face. He stared for a few seconds before gently lifting you up, and held you in his lap. His eyes widened a bit when he felt how light you were.

“Either this boy isn’t eating properly, or I’m used to lifting heavy things that it feels like he weighs nothing,” he murmured to himself.

“The great knight is now a babysitter, I see,” Reinhardt turned his head and saw Ana, slowly walking towards him with a soft smile on her lips with a cup of tea in her hand. She sat down on the sofa across from him. “You and (Y/N) are always close. A nice match, in my opinion,” she said, putting her leg over the other.

“We are good comrades. He is kind and caring. A bit naïve, but a brave fighter,” Ana took a sip at her tea and placed it on the side table.

“From what I see, it might be more than just comrades?”

“What? You mean... No, no! I’m old enough to be his father, Ana!” at the rising of Reinhardt’s voice, you stirred in your sleep.

“Shhh...! I didn’t mean it in a bad way, I was just curious. How you two interact makes me think you two have feelings for each other,” Reinhardt stared down at you, then looked back at Ana.

“Well, I did sense from when we first met that he might feel something for me, but is too shy to say anything. I’m not trying to break his heart, but maybe he should find someone closer to his own age,” Ana took a sip of her tea and looked down, seeing her reflection in the light coloured liquid.

“If you’re worried about the age difference, don’t be. Love does not care about age or form. He definitely has feelings for you. I know when someone is in love,” Ana drank the last of her tea. Wanting more, she stood up and walked to the stairs, but stopped. “Maybe you should be the one to make the first move,” she turned her head, giving Reinhardt a wink with her non blinded eye.

As Ana disappeared down the stairs, Athena announced.

 _“One hour left until arrival,”_ the announcement caused you to move in Reinhardt’s lap.

“... Are we there?”


	3. First Move

You slowly gained consciousness, but were still a bit drowsy from your nap.

Why did the view in front of you looked dark blue? You realized that someone was holding you. You felt hard muscles beneath your butt, and a strong heartbeat echoed in your ear. Looking up, there was a blurred image of a face with a cloud of white hair. You rubbed your eyes and looked again.

“Did you sleep well, boy?” the voice boomed. You were startled as heat rushed to your face. You tried to find something to say, anything. You were on Reinhardt’s lap, he held you while you slept.

“I... how did I get here?” you tried to get up, but Reinhardt gently tightened his hold on you.

“I held you while you slept,” he stared into your eyes with his one eye blue and the other white. The stare was so intense that it made your stomach flutter with an odd feeling.

“I see that, but why would you... Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound rude,” you were thrilled that something like this happened, but you were curious as to why he would hold you.

“To be honest, I don’t know. It just felt right,” Reinhardt said with a smile. You couldn’t help but smile back. Pressing your head against his chest, you heard his heartbeat, strong and steady. The two of you stayed like that for a bit, enjoying the quiet. Then you looked up at him and spoke.

“Can we get some air? Up on the third floor?” he looked at you and nodded. Letting you go from his gentle embrace, you and Reinhardt stood up.

 

* * *

 

The two of you walked to the third floor of the transporter, which was the top floor. Instead of the typical metal walls and portholes of a plane, it was an open balcony. There was an energy force field over the open space that minimized the strength of the wind, and altered the temperature as well, making it safe to relax on a bench and enjoy the view.

You sat down on the bench with Reinhardt that was to your right. You looked out at the clouds that the transporter was flying over, and the sun shining in the distance.

“You know, I never get bored of this view,” you spoke quietly, feeling mellow.

“Me too,” Reinhardt leaned back, placing his right hand on his thigh, and stretched his left arm out behind you, touching your left shoulder. The air was fresh, cleansing your mind and soul. The bright sun warmed your bodies, it was a perfect moment, one that you hoped would never end. Reinhardt stared down at you, and thought of what Ana said about making the first move.

“... (Y/N),” he said gently. You answered with a questioning hum, and when you didn’t hear anything further, you slowly turned to look up at Reinhardt. He was staring at you, looking into your eyes. The sun illuminated his face, making him even more handsome. At the sight, your mouth slightly opened in awe. You felt frozen in the moment that you wished would last an eternity.

Reinhardt placed a hand behind your head, bringing you slowly closer to him. Your eyes locked onto each other. The sun made your hair gleam, and the wind lightly feathered through it. In Reinhardt’s eyes, what he saw, he could only describe in German.

“Du bist wunderschön,” he suddenly dipped his head, claiming you with his lips. The kiss was passionate, possessive, loving. You closed your eyes, moaning at the feeling of your first kiss, slightly opening your mouth. He took the opportunity to push his tongue into your mouth for a deeper kiss, to taste you. While he was dominant, he was also gentle, so as to not scare you.

You gripped his shirt with your fingers, trying to press your body closer to his. Reinhardt answered by wrapping an arm around your back, and pulled you tight against his chest. Realizing that you needed air, you broke the kiss, and pressed your head to his chest, feeling his heart racing as hard as yours.

“Are you alright?” he slowly rubbed your back, moving his hand from your neck down to the lower part of your back. You only nodded, smiling to yourself. He lifted you up as if you weighed nothing, and had you straddling his lap. Your legs were on either side of his powerful thighs, and his muscular arms wrapped tightly around you. You weren’t expecting him to kiss you out of the blue. Maybe he had finally noticed that you were trying to let him know that you liked him. Since you were too shy to tell him how you felt, he made the first move.

 _“Arriving in fifteen minutes,”_ Athena announced over the speaker.

“I guess we better get ready for landing,” you said with a sigh.

“Ja, it seems that we have to,” as you were about to get off him, he took hold of your chin and gave you one last sweet kiss. You willingly responded by wrapping your arms around his neck. As you broke apart, Reinhardt cradled your cheek in his hand. You leaned into it and placed your hand over his, smiling at him with happiness radiating from your face. At your smile, Reinhardt couldn’t resist giving you one more hug, he was such a big lion. You hoped that this would lead to more hugs and snuggling with him in the future.

You reluctantly got off of Reinhardt’s lap, letting him stand up. The two of you walked close together, so that your bodies touched. You couldn’t resist watching him, as he walked proudly with his head up and his massive chest out.

When you turned your head to enter the transporter, there in front of you, were all your teammates. Some were smiling, others were grinning at the two of you. Your eyes widened in surprise and heat rushed through your body, making you feel embarrassed. Nervously pressing a hand to your stomach, you hoped that they didn’t see anything. Roadhog, who was standing beside Junkrat, elbowed him.

“Told ya they would get together. I won, give me my $20,” Roadhog spoke in a gruff, self-satisfied voice. Junkrat frowned, keeping his eyes on you and Reinhardt. He took a bill out of his pocket and roughly slammed it into Roadhog’s extended palm. The two junkers apparently had a bet on whether or not you and Reinhardt would get together.

Reinhardt realized you standing there, embarrassed and shock that everyone had seen what happened between the two of you. That they had witnessed what you thought was a private and wonderful secret. He wrapped his arm around your waist and brought you to his side.

“As you can see, we are in a new relationship... No one has a problem with that, no?” Reinhardt spoke with confidence, making you feel safe with what was going on between you and him. From the group, Zenyatta came forward.

“What a blessed day! New love has bloomed among us. Peace be with you two,” as he congratulated the two of you as a new couple, his orbs danced around him in joy.

“Of course we wouldn’t have a problem! I always knew you two would be a perfect match!” in a blink of an eye, Tracer was beside you, smiling as she congratulated the two of you.

“Congrats you two! We need to have a small party after the match is over! Chips and pops all the way!” like Tracer, D.Va came to your other side with joy.

“I need to open a jar of peanut butter to celebrate!” Winston grinned while fixing his glasses.

 _“I heard that, Winston. Please refrain from consuming anymore peanut butter for this week. You have expended your weekly limit,”_ Athena announced in a worried tone through the speaker.

“I hope you make our little brother happy, Reinhardt. You’re the only man I know who is loyal enough to do the job,” as Zarya spoke in her Russian accent, she came up to Reinhardt and gave him a rough, playful nudge.

“Let’s see what happens when the others find out, eh (Y/N)?” Soldier teased while ruffling your hair.

“I’m glad I planned this practice match. You found your partner!” Lucio jumped in and wrapped his arm around your shoulder, making you bend down to his height. Reinhardt noticed Ana leaning against the nearby wall, looking at the two of you with a smile.

All these warm congratulations had you feeling overwhelmed, that you didn’t feel the tears forming in your eyes.

“Are you okay, love? You look a bit... teary,” Tracer tilted her head slightly with a worried look on her face. You touched your eyes, and tears slowly trailed down your face.

“Huh...?” you rubbed your eyes, yet the tears still came. “I... I... Happy tears?” you gave a small smile and looked at all your friends.

They all smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Du bist wunderschön - You’re beautiful  
> Ja - Yes, yeah


	4. Practice Match - Part 1

_“Arriving at King’s Row.”_

Athena announced. The transporter landed at the King’s Row’s simulation facility. Most countries around the world have their own military simulation facilities. These facilities provide a realistic practice ground of a country’s region in such precise detail that you feel like you are in the real city or town. The facilities are very technologically advanced, as the simulation ground is created by something similar to the Vishkar Corporation’s hard-light technology. It takes about a day for the process to be completed, but Lucio had contacted the facility ahead of time to prepare the ground for their arrival. Everyone had picked up their specially-designed uniforms, weaponry, and other gadgets from the facility.

You already had your gear when you left the base, and waited in eager anticipation for Reinhardt to appear in his Lionhardt armour. When he came out in his armour, you looked in awe. He looked glorious as a brave knight from a fairy tale. You looked at him in wonder, feeling stunned by his fabulous male form. Reinhardt grinned when he saw you staring up at him.

“Like what you see, mein Junge?” he prowled towards you, his eyes hooded as he targeted his prey.

“Mein... Junge?” you gulped as his massive form closed in on you. He wrapped his arm around you and pulled you against him, leaning down to whisper in your ear.

“It means, MY boy,” he kissed you on the cheek. You closed your eyes when you felt his soft lips touch your skin. He slowly nibbled his way down the side of your neck, tickling you with his soft beard and mustache. He stopped where your neck met your shoulder, and lightly sucked your skin into his mouth. You gasped at the sensation, feeling a tingling travel down to your stomach. He kept kissing and sucking the same spot over and over, until you thought you would pass out.

Reinhardt sensed someone behind you and lifted his head. You turned to see it was D.Va, standing in the doorway with a big grin on her face. Your cheeks burned in embarrassment. You tried to move away from Reinhardt, but he was having none of that, and pulled you even tighter against him.

“Sorry to disturb you two lovebirds, but the match is about to start. Come when you two are done with your... business,” D.Va said with a giggle, and walked away. When the door shut behind her, Reinhardt looked down at you with a satisfied grin.

“W – ­Why did you keep on kissing me when you knew someone was watching?” you asked a bit angrily.

“To show them that you’re taken by this lion,” placing a hand over your face, you groaned in embarrassment. Reinhardt gave a hearty laugh as he let you go to take your hand in his. The two of you walked out to join the others.

 

* * *

 

“Alright people, we’re going to split into two teams. Team 0 will be; (Y/N), Reinhardt, Tracer, Roadhog, Ana, and Zenyatta. Team 1 will be; Soldier, Junkrat, D.Va, Winston, Zarya, and me. How does that sound?” Lucio stood in front of everyone, speaking in a loud voice. Some nodded while others voiced their agreement. “(Y/N), you choose which team goes first. Attack or defend?” Lucio looked over at you with his Sonic Amplifier resting on his shoulder.

You still hadn’t figured out how his weapon worked. It shot out sonic energies that damages an enemy, yet it also played music that can heal teammates that are near him, or boost their speed up.

“I like keeping the fun until the end, so my team will defend first,” you said.

“Then it’s decided. Alright people, no going salty and let’s have fun!” Lucio said with a cheerful grin.

 

* * *

 

Your team took positions at the first checkpoint to defend. You took point up on the roof of a building with a sniper rifle, and waited for the enemy to come out. You adjusted your aim on the scope to see how far it would reach.

“Whatcha looking at?” you gave a startled squeak and spun around at the voice in your ear. You saw that it was Tracer, standing there and giggling at your reaction.

“Tracer! Don’t do that!” you said angrily, turning her giggles into laughs.

“But I love how you react, it’s cute. Maybe that’s why Reinhardt likes you,” you blushed when Tracer mentioned Reinhardt. He did seem to like how you reacted with him. You didn’t mind it though, if it meant he was falling for you.

“I guess,” you shrugged. “Anyways, how does this simulation practice work? I haven’t been here before,” you quickly changed the subject before Tracer could push it any further.

“Well, this place is like a virtual reality, except it’s a physical reality. All the weapons are computerized, so no one can gets hurt. The gear we are using is different from our usual gear. Like in a video game, we have a health bar. Taking damage from an enemy will negatively affect it. Once it hits 0, the gear will teleport you back to the respawn point, where you’ll have to wait for a few seconds before you are able to rejoin the fight. To heal your health bar, you have to find a health pack, or get a support to heal you,” you stood there, thinking it through.

 _“Commencing in ten seconds,”_ Athena spoke into everyone’s earpiece.

“Well, it’s time for me to zip. See ya in the fight,” before you could reply, Tracer gave you her signature salute and flashed away, leaving behind a faint trail of blue light. You repositioned yourself, taking aim with your sniper rifle, and breathed in and out to focus.

_“5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Match commencing.”_

You saw D.Va and Zarya exit the front doors of their base, pushing the frontlines. Behind them was Lucio, shooting sonic energy at Reinhardt, who had his Barrier Field up. Where were the other three? You scoped around, trying to find them. Then you saw a flash whiz past a parked double decker bus, and into a building. That had to be Soldier. You searched the windows of the building to see if you could get him, but he was moving too fast. While maintaining your aim, you contacted Tracer through the earpiece.

“Tracer, it’s me. Soldier might be trying to flank us. He’s in the building right where the bus is parked. Can you distract him so I can get a shot?” Tracer answered back with a quick ‘aye, aye.’ You saw trails of blue light zipping around and entering the building. You waited patiently, aiming at the windows. Then you saw flashes of gunfire in the building. Tracer had found Soldier.

 _“Ugh! He’s held up in a room on the other side of the building. Can you see him?”_ Tracer had to raise her voice over the sound of more gunshots. You stood up and ran, jumping from roof to roof. Once you reached the other side of the building, you crouched down and took aim. Soldier was hunkered down behind a desk. Focusing, you aimed for his head.

As you were about to hit the trigger, there was a great roar behind you. You snapped your head around to see Winston bearing down on you with his Tesla Cannon. Unsummoning your rifle, you summoned up a handgun and a sword.

“Glad I got here just in time! Soldier would have not been happy with a hole in his head!” Winston joked as he closed in on you. You ran toward him, shooting at the same time. He put his left arm up, blocking the bullets. Once you were in range, Winston swung his left arm down at you, but you dropped to the ground and slid underneath him, slashing his stomach with the sword. Winston grumbled as his health bar took a dive. It gave you the second you needed to run for it. “Oh, no you don’t!”

Winston whipped around, barreling after you. He slowly gained on you, making you start to panic a bit. It wasn’t impossible for you to get him, but you didn’t want to risk it. Unsummoning your weapons, you summoned a grappling hook, and shot it at a taller building. Jumping off the building, you held onto the handle of the hook with two hands, and swung yourself towards the tall building, crashing through a glass window. You failed to roll in time and ended up tumbling into a hallway, hitting a wall. You just laid there, catching your breath, until you heard explosions.

Quickly getting up, you hid around a corner and took a peek. A door at the end of the hallway blew outwards, and a figure walked out of the smoke caused by the explosion.

“I swear I heard something out –” Junkrat must have seen the broken glass, because he started to laugh like a maniac. “Come out, come out, wherever you are!”

Junkrat was getting closer to where you were hiding. An idea popped up in your head. You peeked around the corner and saw that his back was turned towards you. You quickly summoned a handgun and took aim at the RIP Tire on his back. Hitting the trigger on your gun, the bullet flew straight into the bomb on his back. You dove back around the corner just before the explosion... but there was none.

“You really thought my bomb would explode just by shooting at it, mate?” as he was talking, a small yellow grenade with a happy face on it rolled towards you.

“Shit!” you stood up, turning to run, just as it exploded. The concussion blew you through the air, and into another wall. Groaning, you rolled over to get up. Junkrat came out of the smoke with a wicked grin on his face, and his Frag Launcher on his shoulder.

You didn’t wait for him to get any closer. Springing up at him, you summoned your sword. Junkrat tossed his Concussion Mine and pressed the button. The bomb sent both of you flying backwards in opposite directions. You slammed against a wall for the third time, and let out a pained cough.

“That wasn’t one of my better ideas,” Junkrat coughed, the blast had thrown him into a wall too. You looked at your bracelet, popping up a 3D projection of your health bar. You had started out with 250, but now it was down to 130. Junkrat still had 200. His bombs didn’t damage him, but the wall physically hurt his back.

You held in the pain in your back as you stood up, and ran to find your teammates for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mein Junge - My boy


	5. Practice Match - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team 0 - (Y/N), Reinhardt, Tracer, Roadhog, Ana and Zenyatta  
> Team 1 - Soldier, Junkrat, D.Va, Winston, Zarya and Lucio

_“Where are you, boy?! We need you!”_

Your eyes shot open when you heard Reinhardt’s voice in your earpiece. You looked around to find that you were back in the factory respawn point.

_You had a flash of recall of running from Junkrat to get to your teammates. But in the alleyway, you stepped right into his Steel Trap, health bar dropping from 130 to 50. He shot a bomb out from his Frag Launcher to finish you off. You were lying on the ground, dying. Junkrat crouched over you._

_“Sorry, mate. I don’t like losing in a fight.”_

You rubbed your eyes in frustration, you didn’t like to lose either. You ran out of the respawn room to rejoin the fight.

 

* * *

 

Reinhardt had his shield up, trying to stop the incoming payload that was already halfway to its destination. Ana, who was secretly positioned in a building across the street from Reinhardt, shot rounds of healing bullets at him. Then she noticed you running towards him.

“Reinhardt! Sorry, I ended up at the respawn point... but I’m back!” you ran up and positioned yourself next to him, summoning two machine guns in each hand. You started firing nonstop at the incoming payload. D.Va put up her Defence Matrix and backed up with the rest of her team, taking cover behind a building. It became quiet all of a sudden. Except for Ana, who stayed hidden, the rest of your team came together to regroup. Roadhog broke the silence.

“Ready to go Whole Hog. Let’s push,” he loaded his gun and cracked his neck to release the tension.

“My Transcendence is not ready,” Zenyatta said, being ever so calm. “I have a terrible feeling about this. Maybe we should –” Zenyatta was interrupted by a loud, rumbling sound.

**“Fire in the hole!”**

“It’s Junkrat’s tire!” you shouted. Your team looked around, searching for the approaching threat. Focusing your hearing, you realized it was coming from an alleyway. You ran to check it out, and saw the tire heading right towards you. You summoned a shotgun and took careful aim, just as the tire started to bounce up and down. Before it could detonate, you hit the trigger and blasted the tire bomb to pieces, metal scraps littering the ground. You closed your eyes and sighed in relief...

 **“I’ve got you in my sights...!”** you snapped your eyes open and turned around to look behind your team. Soldier was shooting at everyone, targeting them with his Tactical Visor. Your team ran behind the payload, but you turned around and ran back into the alleyway where Junkrat’s tire bomb had come from.

 **“Огонь по готовности!”** Zarya yelled as she came out of a building and activated her Graviton Surge. It gathered and pinned your teammates, who were near the payload. Reinhardt had quickly put up his shield, blocking Soldier’s rapid firing.

 **“Nerf this!”** D.Va used her Boosters to shoot her up into the sky, where she activated the Self Destruct on her MEKA, and launched it at your teammates. As D.Va was ejected from her MEKA, Winston jumped from the top of a building, catching her in the air and landing on the building next to it.

“No!” you couldn’t do anything but shout. You watched as your team took a deadly blow, plunging their health bars to nothing. They were then teleported away to the respawn point. You were in shock, stunned by how fast everything had happened. The other team had the upper hand now. Only you and Ana were left.

 _“Get out of there, (Y/N)! We need to regroup!”_ Ana shouted in your earpiece. You dashed through the dark alleyway towards the respawn point.

 

* * *

 

“Blimey... that was a surprise!” Tracer giggled, hoping to keep everyone’s spirits up after what had just happened. The team was now at the payload’s destination in the factory, getting ready for the incoming enemy team.

“Yeah... everything happened so fast,” you rubbed the bridge of your nose, thinking on what was to come. You had to be ready for anything, who knows what the other team had up their sleeves. Zenyatta, who was at the back, tossed his Orb of Harmony at Reinhardt, who was at the front.

“My Transcendence is ready. Proceed without fear,” Zenyatta readied his orbs to fire. You summoned a magnum, holding it with both hands.

“Hold fast, my friends! The enemy is here!” Reinhardt shouted, raising his shield. The payload slowly appeared in sight, with the enemy team behind it. You fired your weapon at the enemy team that were closing in on their destination. With his shield up, Reinhardt approached the payload and stopped it from advancing. The enemy team backed up.

“Everyone, be careful. They might have another surprise planned for us,” at the warning, your team separated and took up positions at different locations. When you were about to take position near Reinhardt, Tracer called to you through your earpiece.

_“Hey love, I’m behind the enemy team. I’m going to use my Pulse Bomb.”_

“Who are you targeting?” you unsummoned the magnum, replacing it with two handguns. You sneaked down a small corridor to get behind the enemy.

 _“Lucio, since he’s the healer.”_ once you got around the enemy team, you pressed your back against a wall and peaked around the corner.

“... Ready,” you saw a zip of blue light pass by and hit Lucio.

 **“Got ya!”** her aim was spot on, as the bomb attached to Lucio. He panicked when he heard the bomb tick down rapidly.

“No, no, no –” the bomb exploded, plunging Lucio’s health bar down to 0. D.Va, who was standing near him, took a massive hit as well. You saw your chance. Running out, you fired at D.Va. It was too late for her to spin around and defend herself against you.

“Damn it!” as she cursed, her MEKA broke and ejected her. She did a backflip in the air, while firing at you with her Light Gun. Dodging the bullets, you quickly summoned a great sword and jumped into the air, slashing her body. Her health bar went instantly to 0, and she faded away back to the respawn point.

“Well done, mein Junge! That was an excellent strike!” Reinhardt shouted at you as he swung his Rocket Hammer down at Winston. Winston blocked the hammer strike with his arm, but the force was so strong that it pushed him backwards. He fell to the ground, sending his glasses flying, just when you turned around at Reinhardt’s shout.

Crack! You heard the slight sound of glass breaking under your boot, making you instantly freeze for knowing what it was.

An angry roar split the air and rang through your ears. Winston had switched into his **Primal Rage** that turned him into a berserker. Winston swung his arm down at Reinhardt, sending him flying back into a wall. Winston snapped his head around and pinned you with his glare. His roar was tremendous, as he charged towards you like a bull. The ground shook like an earthquake, and you felt the vibration travel up from your feet through your whole body.

You summoned a shield and stood your ground, just as he reached you. Winston punched your shield, pushing you backwards. You kept your feet on the ground, scraping your boots along the metal floor to slow down the impact. Winston did not stop his advancing assault towards you. This time, you crouched lower, ready to spring at him. As he swung his arm down on you like a hammer, you sprung upwards, using all the strength in your legs to hit his body. Winston knocked back into the air and slammed to the ground.

This was your chance. You summoned a sword, ready to bring it down on him... but your wrist suddenly weakened, and you dropped the sword.

“Not on my watch!” Soldier called out, he had shot your wrist. You saw that Lucio and D.Va were back from the respawn point. With your attention distracted, Winston reached out and grabbed you by the waist, and tossed you down a hole in the factory floor. You waited to hit the bottom, but it was a long way down. There was nothing you could do to save yourself, as your health bar reached 0. The last thing you heard was Winston’s roar and –

**“Let’s drop the beat!”**

**“Experience tranquility.”**

**“Hammer down!”**

 

* * *

 

“(Y/N)... (Y/N)... (Y/N),” from far off, you heard a voice calling your name. You struggled to swim up from the darkness. Slowly opening your eyes, all you could see was a blurred face. You felt someone holding you in their lap. “You’re finally awake. You had me worried there, boy.”

It was Reinhardt. He was out of his armour and was holding you like he did back on the transporter.

“What... happened?” you rubbed your eyes, trying to get them to focus, and at the same time, taking advantage of curling up into him.

“After you fell, we tried to stop the enemy, but failed. We’re now taking a break,” for some reason, you felt so dazed and confused. Your stamina seemed to be lower than usual. You never did have much, but that never stopped you. You always kept going to the point of collapse. Even if this was a practice match, you didn’t want to let your team down. But right now, you wanted to stay right where you were. It was peaceful with no one else was around.

“Where are we? And where is everyone?” you asked as you yawned, looking up at Reinhardt.

“They’re doing their own things, and we’re in a bedroom at the facility. I thought you would want the quiet,” he gave you a small grin. You smiled back, lightly rubbing your cheek against his chest.

“If I can be with you somewhere quiet without any interruption for once, then all the yeses,” he chuckled at your words, pressing you tighter against his body. The two of you relaxed on the bed, silence filling the room. Being so close to him, you could hear his heartbeat. It was so soothing, and it warmed your body. Reinhardt was lightly stroking your hair that made you relaxed further into him. You felt his eyes on you and looked up at him. His eyes, one blue and one white were warm and loving. “Were you watching me when I was out of it?”

“Of course. Why would I look anywhere else when I have something precious right in front of me?” he placed his hand on your cheek, stroking it lightly. You smiled, placing a hand on top of his. He slowly leaned down to you, and whispered in your ear. “When we get home, I’m going to show you how much I love you... but you don’t mind me if I show you a bit now?” Reinhardt nipped your earlobe, making you sigh, chills running through your body.

Your face flushed red, making you feel shy about making noises, but you couldn’t control it. Reinhardt watched your face, as he slowly moved his hand down your neck. His hand glided over your shoulder, across your chest and brushing a nipple, making it hard and achy. Suddenly, he pressed his lips to your nipple in a kiss, then he opened his mouth and sucked it through your shirt. His big hands were stroking and exploring your body; your stomach, then down to caress your thighs.

“Reinhardt...” you moaned, breathlessly. The effect he had on you, it made your head spin. He moved up to kiss and nip your neck, lightly growling at the way you moaned his name. He snaked his hands under your shirt, pinching both your nipples. You couldn’t hold in your loud moan.

That seemed to trigger him, as he grabbed your wrists in one hand and brought your arms up over your head, pinning you down on the bed. He loomed over your smaller form, looking down at you hungrily, like a lion that was starving. Your shirt was pulled halfway up, exposing your midriff, and your hair was slightly messy. You gulped, feeling a tingling down in your stomach.

“Mmm, seeing you like this makes it _hard_ for me to not take you here...” you closed your legs, shaking at how helpless you felt, yet it excited you at the same time, making your heart race. You let out a shaky sigh at the feeling of being dominated by your lover. He let go of your wrists and started playing with your nipples again.

“N – Not here. Someone might walk in and – ah!” you couldn’t speak, as Reinhardt pinched your nipples.

“Let them. They will see how much I love you that nothing will stop me,” he was serious, he wouldn’t give a damn if anyone walked in on the two of you. Just thinking of the possibility, you closed your eyes, body flushing in embarrassment. You waited for Reinhardt to continue, but there was nothing. Opening your eyes, you saw that he was sitting back, just looking at you in silence.

“W – What is it?”

“I would love to continue, but you said no, so I shall stop until I have your approval to continue,” Reinhardt slowly got off the bed, standing at his full height. He put out a hand with a smile on his face. You were glad that Reinhardt, your lover was a loyal and kind person, not a barbaric beast that just took without asking. Taking his hand, you got up.

Walking to a mirror on the wall of the bedroom, you fixed your hair and adjusted your clothes. When you turned, Reinhardt was standing at the door, waiting for you. You could get used to this. It felt nice to have someone who was there for you. You walked up to him and without a word, wrapped your arms around his waist, hugging him.

“Thank you, Reinhardt.”

“For what, mein Junge?”

“For being a loving lion.”

To those words, he grabbed your butt and pressed you up against the bulge in his groin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Огонь по готовности (Ogon’ po gotovnosti) - Fire at will  
> Mein Junge - My boy


	6. Practice Match - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team 0 - (Y/N), Reinhardt, Tracer, Roadhog, Ana and Zenyatta  
> Team 1 - Soldier, Junkrat, D.Va, Winston, Zarya and Lucio

_“Commencing in five minutes.”_

You were sitting on the ground, in front of a big door in the attackers building, waiting for the next match to start. Staring forward, you still felt a bit dazed.

“Is something troubling you, (Y/N)?” hearing a voice to your right, you turned to see that it was Zenyatta. He floated and hovered down beside you.

“Not really. It’s just that my head feels a bit foggy for some reason. I don’t have the same stamina as I did this morning,” you looked down at your hand, closing and opening it. Zenyatta looked down at your hand, then up to your face.

“Maybe I could help you through meditation. Do you wish to meditate?”

“Sure,” Zenyatta moved in front of you, and placed his hand gently on your head.

“Empty your mind, let your body feel light, and tell me what you see,” as you listened to his instructions, you closed your eyes and relaxed your body. Feeling the darkness wrap around you, you let yourself breathe slowly in and out. There was a blur, a figure. You focused harder to see who it was, until Zenyatta noticed you frowning. “You do not need to force yourself. Be patient, and let it come to you.”

At those words, you relaxed once more, looking out into the abyss. The figure slowly became clearer. It had white hair, a beard and a mustache. The figure was smiling. You knew right away who it was.

“I see... Reinhardt,” Zenyatta lifted his hand off your head. You opened your eyes and looked up at him.

“Just as I thought. You are happy and excited about this relationship to the point that you feel too relaxed, causing you to feel dazed,” you stared at him for a second, then snorted out a laugh.

“Wow, that’s the reason? I guess that means my brain is in la la land,” you stood up and stretched until your joints popped. “Thank you for helping, Zenyatta.”

“I did nothing. I simply guided you through, and you did the rest,” his face didn’t have an expression, yet you felt that he was smiling at you.

 _“Match commencing in thirty seconds,”_ Athena spoke through everyone’s earpiece.

“I guess it’s time. Let’s go win a game.”

 

* * *

 

 _“5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Match commencing,”_ the main doors of the building opened, and your team rushed out. Reinhardt led the team into battle. Once the enemies were in sight, everyone opened fire. You ran to the left into a dark alleyway, planning to get behind the enemy team.

You kept running, until suddenly, you saw blue streaks flying at you. You quickly dodged and rolled up against a wall. You then summoned three slender rapier like swords between your fingers in each hand.

“I knew you would come this way... but not on my watch,” a voice came from the dark alleyway.

“That seems like your favorite word. You’ve used it before,” the voice chuckled lowly in the dark. You waited for him to show himself, but he didn’t. It seemed like he wanted you to make the first move. You ran out from the wall, crossing your swords in front of your face. Soldier came out as well, running at you while firing his Heavy Pulse Rifle. “Weapons, enhance!”

Your swords widened, providing a shield for your face. The bullets were deflected by your enhanced weapons. Once the distance between you and Soldier closed, he fired his Helix Rockets at your swords. The Rockets hit them, shattering your swords into pieces, leaving your face unprotected. Tossing away the broken blades, you quickly summoned the rapier swords again, but this time, one for each hand.

Soldier swung his gun over his shoulder and pulled out his combat knife. You thrusted your right sword towards his chest. He easily stepped aside, and slashed at your neck. You raised the left sword, barely blocking the hit. The both of you pushed your weapons at each other.

“Not bad. Let’s see if you can keep up,” Soldier pushed down even harder on his knife. You swung your right sword horizontally, making Soldier duck. You threw out a kick, and in a counter move, he grabbed your leg. Using his massive strength, Soldier swung you down to the ground, making you drop your left sword. Quickly recovering, you saw Soldier crouch down to stab you in the chest. You grabbed his hands that were wrapped around the hilt of his knife. Bringing your legs up to his chest, you used the power of your legs and threw him over your head, a few feet away from you.

Soldier fell on his back, and you quickly got up. You took a running jump, swinging your sword down at him. Just as Soldier was getting up, he saw your sword coming down on him. He swung his knife up, blocking your attack. You pushed your sword down, and using that force, you flipped in the air, landing a few feet behind him. You threw your sword straight at Soldier, who swung his knife upwards, hitting your sword and making it spin in the air. It landed upright, sticking in the ground between the two of you. You looked at the sword that faded away, then to Soldier.

“You have some skills there. It’s been a while since I’ve had a real hand to hand combat,” he didn’t even look at his knife as he spun it in his hands.

“I’ll be honest, I’m really nervous fighting you... but I can’t lose. Even if this a practice match, I don’t like losing. For my team, and for myself,” you summoned a handgun, pointing it at him. He stopped spinning his knife and froze. You couldn’t see his expression because of the visor, but you knew he had a determined look on his face.

“Losing is not a thing I like either. When I’m in a fight, I finish it... and I win,” the two of you continued to stare intensely at each other. Soldier then made the first move by tossing his knife at you. You turned your head quickly away, missing the knife by a hair. By the time you turned back, he was right in front of you. You had your gun up to shoot, but he grabbed your wrist, disarming you. He twisted your arm, making you cry out in pain. With his hand still gripping your arm, he flipped and pinned you on your stomach. You struggled against his grasp, but to no avail.

“No way... am I going to lose!” you pushed Soldier off by summoning a hammer in the air, and it flew hitting him. The force from the hammer was great that he hit a wall a few feet away. Taking the chance, you quickly got up and summoned a spear, piercing Soldier to the wall. His health bar plummeted all the way down to 0.

“... You got me,” Soldier said as he faded away to the respawn point. When he vanished, you slumped down against the wall, worn out from the fight. You weren’t completely used to controlling your weapons at will, and this drained you. You sat there, building up your stamina before slowly getting up, and continued down the alleyway.

 

* * *

 

 _“Objective A captured. Escort the payload,”_ Athena announced.

“Well done, my friends! I see that you got Soldier, mein Junge,” Reinhardt placed a hand on your shoulder, grinning down at you. His touch brought back the memory of what happened between you on the bed, making your body heat up. Your team gathered around the payload, moving forward to its destination. The payload was moving smoothly, until Junkrat attacked from the roof of a tall building. Grenades fell down from the sky, making everyone scattered to take cover.

“You guys go on ahead! I’ll deal with him!” you summoned a grappling hook and shot it up to the roof of the building. You zipped quickly up through the air. Once you got near the top, you flipped in the air, landing on the roof. Junkrat was pointing his Frag Launcher at you.

“G’day mate! Did you like the fireworks show? It was the bomb,” he laughed manically at his joke. He looked at you to see if you would be smiling at the joke. Instead, you had summoned a sword to your right hand, and was pointing it straight at him; your face emotionless. “Why so serious?”

“Because, I need to give back what you did to me,” Junkrat rubbed his chin with his left hand and closed his eyes, as if he didn’t remember what had happened.

“Not sure what you’re talking about...” he opened one eye, and looked at you with an evil grin; he was taunting you. You’re a person whose emotions are easily triggered, but at that moment, you felt calm and deadly.

“Well then, let me remind you,” you slowly walked towards him, spinning your sword with your fingers, a hand on your hip. Junkrat waited for the first move, giggling at how excited the situation was becoming. When you reached halfway to where he was standing, you swiftly tossed your sword up in the air, where it hovered; aimed right at Junkrat. You then summoned two daggers, spinning them in both hands. “Think fast!”

You yelled, tossing both daggers straight at Junkrat. He reacted by arching backwards, dodging them. You then gestured forward with your right hand, firing the floating sword. Junkrat stood back up to see the sword coming straight at him. He squeaked, bringing his Frag Launcher up, catching the sword with his gun where it stuck. You ran toward him, grabbing the hilt of the sword, pushing it into the gun. The gun slowly started cracking, making small crunching noises as it started to break. Just as the gun broke in half, Junkrat let go, moving to the side. He had barely missed the blade, only scraping the side of his arm.

“Good one, mate. But you know, I don’t need that to cause MAYHEM!” he pulled a grenade from his pocket, and pulled the pin while tossing it at you, making a run for the rooftop door. Your reaction was quick as you flipped backwards, kicking it into the air. At the same time, you summoned a great sword. The grenade exploded in the air, causing a powerful gust of wind to whip around the rooftop. Junkrat was about to reach the exit door, when a great sword came down from above, landing in front of the door and blocking his way out.

“I’m not letting you go!” Junkrat laughed like a maniac, and turned around to look at you.

“You sure know how to entertain me, (Y/N)!” you ran at him with the three rapier swords in each hand that you used against Soldier. Junkrat pulled two more grenades out of his pocket, and tossed one of them at you. It exploded in front of you, faster than you expected, causing you to fly backwards, tumbling to the ground. You got up to see another bomb at your feet. You stepped back, but it was too late.

The grenade detonated, and the concussion knocked you off the edge of the roof. You let go of your weapons and grabbed the ledge of the roof in time, hanging there with only one hand. Placing your other hand on the ledge, you tried to pull yourself up, but Junkrat placed his foot between your hands. He looked down at you with an ear to ear grin.

“I guess I win... again,” he had a grenade in his hand and was ready to pull the pin... but you gave him a small smile. Junkrat frowned, wondering what you were up to. Not giving you the chance, he let the pin fall from the grenade and dropped it down towards you. At the same time, you let go, falling away from the ledge. As the grenade came down, you kneed it away from you, and it exploded in the air far behind you. You then gestured with your left hand out, bringing the great sword by the roof door to fly right at Junkrat, who didn’t even see it coming.

He heard the sound of something cutting through the air and turned to look behind, but was too late. The great sword did not stab him, but hit him with the flat side of the blade, pushing him off the roof. Summoning your grappling hook, you shot it at the roof of the building. You passed Junkrat as he fell, and said –

“Checkmate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mein Junge - My boy


	7. Practice Match - Game Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team 0 - (Y/N), Reinhardt, Tracer, Roadhog, Ana and Zenyatta  
> Team 1 - Soldier, Junkrat, D.Va, Winston, Zarya and Lucio

_“The payload has reached the final check point.”_

The payload had reached the factory entrance.

“We’re almost there, my friends! Hold fast!” Reinhardt shouted to get everyone’s spirits up. You were on the second floor of the building with Ana, backing up your team as a sniper.

“Great job dealing with Jamison. He can be a tricky one,” Ana said, keeping her Biotic Rifle aimed and ready. After Junkrat fell off the building, he had been teleported back to the respawn point.

“Thanks,” you looked through your scope, scanning around to make sure everyone was safe. Once you finished your search, you looked at Reinhardt, who was in front of the payload. His shield was up and ready for any attack. Compared to you, he was courageous; not afraid of anything. Without your gear, you were not physically strong. Sometimes, you didn’t think much of yourself; focusing on your failings, rather than your strengths.

Trying to distract yourself from bad thoughts, you slowly breathed in and out. You kept staring at Reinhardt, until Ana tapped you on the shoulder.

“Let’s move our positions. The payload will be turning the corner soon, and you know that is where the battle always starts,” you nodded in agreement and followed her without question. Ana was your senior on the battlefield and the best sniper in the world. Together, you ran through an alleyway and onto a pathway in the factory. Once you reached the right spot, you both hid behind stacks of small metal containers.

“The enemy is here! We will be victorious!” Reinhardt roared out in a battle cry that triggered the fight. Gunshots, small explosions, and sounds of metal crashing, rang out in the factory. You looked through the scope on your rifle to see Winston on top of a low metal roof. You took aim to get a headshot, when he suddenly used his Jump Pack to dodge Zenyatta’s Orb Volley. You frowned at how lucky your target was. Ana glanced over at you, then back through her scope and chuckled.

“These things happen sometimes. Be patient, and you will get your shot,” you peered through your scope again, looking for a new target. You saw that Zarya’s health was low and that she had taken shelter behind some metal boxes, being healed by Lucio’s music. Breathing to slow your heart rate down, you took aim at her. People from both teams were running back and forth, blocking your view, yet you remained focused. As your heart rate slowed, you felt that time had slowed down as well, and the noises of battle were becoming faint and distant.

Once your view was clear and your target in sight, you hit the trigger. The bullet flew in a straight line, hitting Zarya in the head. She fell to the ground, and faded back to the respawn point. You brought your head up, mouth slightly open in shock and elated at your success.

“Good work. Patience is the key,” Ana praised you without moving her eye from her scope for even a second. “Now, it’s time for you to get out there. My Nano Boost is ready. Get in there, and I’ll hit you.”

You looked at Ana with a nod and stood up. Running out from behind the stacked containers, you took cover behind a wall, and waited for your chance.

 

* * *

 

 _“The payload is approaching its destination,”_ the payload was being fought over between your team and the enemy team. You were waiting for the right moment to activate your ultimate. When you saw Zarya return from the respawn point, she had her Particle Cannon aimed at the payload. That’s where the climax of the battle started.

 **“Огонь по** **готовности!”** Zarya yelled, activating her Graviton Surge, which pulled a few of your teammates onto the payload. Roadhog, who was caught by Zarya, activated his **Whole Hog**. He laughed, firing non-stop rounds of scraps at anyone who got close to him.

 **“Let’s drop the beat!”** Lucio slammed his Sonic Amplifier to the ground, radiating a sound wave that boosted the health of anyone nearby for a short period of time. A roar echoed throughout the factory, as Winston activated his **Primal Rage** , attacking anyone who was near him.

 **“Experience tranquility,”** _Zenyatta_ hummed as he entered a state of heightened existence for a short period of time, healing anyone who was near him at a rapid speed.

 **“Got ya!”** at the same time, Tracer threw her Pulse Bomb at Winston, hurting him badly, but not killing him.

 **“Nerf this!”** D.Va launched her MEKA behind your team and activated the Self Destruct sequence. Reinhardt quickly raised his shield to protect the team, but the blow broke his shield.

 **“I’ve got you in my sights...!”** Soldier came out from a pathway, activating his Tactical Visor. Thanks to Ana’s quick reflexes, she shot her Sleep Dart at him, making him fall to the ground.

 **“Fire in the hole!”** Junkrat, who was at the door of their respawn point, pulled his RIP Tire from his back, and let it rip. The tire came rolling and bouncing towards Reinhardt, who now had no shield. He needed more time for it to recharge before it could be used again.

 **“Hammer down!”** without his shield, Reinhardt had to think fast. He activated his Earthshatter, swinging his hammer down on the ground. He had managed to stun a few people to the ground and damaging the tire, but not breaking it. Just as the tire jumped towards Reinhardt, Ana shot it down.

You and Ana were the only ones left who hadn’t used their ultimate. It was time.

**GHOST ORACLE DRIVE - Maintain Maintain**

You slowly walked out from behind the wall, your face turned slightly down. All eyes looked to you, waiting to see what was coming next. Halfway to the payload, you stopped. As your will intensified, the bracelets on your wrists started to glow, building up your inner power, making your health bar go up to 500.

 **“You’re powered up! Get in there!”** Ana shot her Nano Boost at you. You felt power surge through you. You released your hair from its ponytail, letting it flow freely around your head. Slowly lifting your head, you revealed a pair of crimson red eyes.

 **“Weapons, full open!”** at your command, numerous weapons appeared, hovering around you. Katana, scythe, crossbow, spear; whatever you can imagine, it was there. You were a walking armoury, a weapon summoner. “Spears at ready...”

At that, the weapons disappeared, only to be replaced by spears of all shapes, sizes, and designs. They took position in a row above your head. Your team scattered to take cover, but the enemy team stood their ground, waiting for your attack.

“Fire!” the spears shot forward, falling on the enemy like heavy rain. D.Va, who was inside her MEKA again, put her Defence Matrix up, trying to protect those she could. You swung your left arm out, directing more spears to fly at their healer, Lucio. Zarya shot a Projected Barrier at him, which shielded him from the spears. You groaned in annoyance that nobody was damaged by the spears.

Grabbing a katana and a shotgun, you rushed the enemies, and your team rejoined the fight. You went for Lucio, he was the main reason the enemy team’s health were up. Winston reached out to grab you, but you jumped, using his head as a boost. Pushing off of Winston’s head, you flew straight at Lucio. He tried to run by using his speed boost, but it was too late. You cut him with two swift strikes, killing his health bar instantly.

“Not again...!” Lucio grumbled as he was teleported away to the respawn point. You sensed an intense aura behind you. You were about to turn around to use your shotgun, but were too late. You were pushed and pinned down from behind under something heavy, really heavy. You turned your head, and from the corner of your eye, you saw that it was Winston. You tried using the same move when Soldier had you pinned, but Winston sensed the hammer coming. He rolled off you and jumped up fast.

When you got up, you saw that he was staring at you intently. Unsummoning your weapons, you summoned two gauntlets. You ran at each other at the same time. Winston let go of his Tesla Cannon to fight you with his fists. Your left fist collided with his bigger one. Because he was much bigger and more powerful than you, he started pushing you back.

“No way... am I going to lose!” you shouted, swinging your right fist at him that he blocked and grabbed.

“I can’t lose either!” Winston snapped back. He pushed your fists back with such force that you lost your balance, and stepped backwards. Seeing an opening, he drop kicked you that sent you flying. When you were about to slam against a metal wall, you flipped your body around, landing with both feet on the wall. You lifted your head, hair flowing around your head, as you looked at the shock on Winston’s face.

You kicked off from the wall with the power of your legs, and flew at him with great speed. You were so fast that Winston couldn’t react in time, and your fist connected with his face. He flew backwards down a pathway and landed on the ground. He was finally vulnerable. You wasted no time summoning a spear, and ran towards him. Winston could do nothing as the spear impaled him.

“Natural... selection,” those were his last words as he was teleported back to the respawn point. Your body suddenly felt heavy from using your ultimate longer than you expected. The feeling of exhaustion overwhelmed you. As you slowly walked out of the pathway to the payload, your vision went fuzzy at the edges. The rest of your team had dealt with the others. When the payload reached its goal, a brilliant spear of light shot upwards from its center.

 _“Victory!”_ Athena announced. At the same time, the entire factory disappeared, leaving your team standing in a bright white field.

“That was an intense fight. I guess that’s a tie for both teams then. Great practice everyone!” Lucio called out happily. Everyone gathered around, chatting about the practice, and what they had learned or needed to work on... except you. You stood to the side, too tired to talk or walk. Reinhardt strode towards you.

“That was an excellent fight! You did well, my boy. I am proud of you,” he gave you a satisfied grin, but all you could manage was a slight smile. You suddenly felt very sleepy; your knees weak. You took a few steps towards Reinhardt, and fell into his arms. He held you close, supporting you with his body.

“I think... I need to... sleep...” you mumbled, vision going black as you slip out of consciousness in your lover’s arms.

 

* * *

 

You heard humming, soft and soothing. You slowly opened your eyes with a yawn.

“I see meine kleine Maus is finally awake,” you rubbed your eyes and stretched your legs, then curling up further in Reinhardt’s lap. This was the third time today you have woken up in his lap, luck must really be with you. You looked around and realized that you were back on the transporter, heading for home. Reinhardt and you were on one of the sofas in the second floor lounge, but no one else was around. He put down the book he was reading on the side table.

“What does that mean? Meine kleine Maus?” you tried to repeat what he said, your pronunciation a bit off, earning you a chuckle from Reinhardt.

“It means, my little mouse,” you looked up at him with a smile, your hair a bit tousled.

“I love when you whisper things,” Reinhardt slowly brought his head down, and whispered into your ear.

“Rather than saying it, I would love to show you,” he lightly nipped your ear, making you shiver in delight. You two continued cuddling, until Athena announced.

_“Arriving in thirty minutes.”_

“What? I slept for almost three hours? Wow...” you were shocked, you must have really been out of it. You need to start training yourself harder to build up your stamina.

“You did well, boy. You earned the rest,” he rubbed your back, and you melted into his touch. Until suddenly, you remembered the promise you made with Reinhardt.

“Oh! I just remembered! I promised you a game of pool. Want to play?” you sat up, straddling Reinhardt.

“Of course,” he leaned down, giving you a quick kiss. He lifted you off him and stood up. You got up and jogged over to the pool table, getting things ready.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve played pool,” you smiled to yourself, when old memories of you playing pool appeared in your head. Once the balls were set up, you each took a position at opposite sides of the table. “You can go first,” you said in a joyful voice.

Since Reinhardt was a big man, he had to crouch down low to take aim. A sharp sound echoed out as he hit the white ball hard. It followed by soft clacking sounds, hitting the group of balls, scattering them across the table. A solid coloured ball went in first, and it was Reinhardt’s turn again. He shot another ball in, making you groan playfully. Reinhardt just smiled and lined up his next shot, but this time he missed.

“Alright, my turn.”

 

* * *

 

The game went on for a bit. Other team members came upstairs to watch as the game progressed. Except for Winston, who had things to do with Athena. You and Reinhardt were evenly matched.

“Man, this is some intense game. How long have you been playing?” Lucio, who was sitting on a stool, asked.

“I have no idea... twenty minutes or so?” you answered, taking aim.

“Either you two have bad luck, or just bad at this game,” D.Va said jokingly, just as you were about to shoot. You stopped, and turned your head slowly to stare at her. “I was just kidding!” she waved her hand back and forth, giving you a big smile.

Sighing, you turned back to the table and focused on your shot again. Reinhardt and you each had two balls left, and then the eight ball for the win. With a soft clack, one of your striped balls went in.

“Two more to go!” Tracer called out to cheer you on. She was sitting on a stool, next to D.Va with her legs crossed. You took careful aim, planning for the white ball to ricochet off the side of the table and hit your last ball... but instead, it hit the black eight ball.

“No!” the eight ball went rolling towards a hole. Luckily, the ball had stopped just before the hole. Your shoulders relaxed, making you sigh in relief.

“Lucky. If it was Rat over here, the eight ball would have gone in for sure,” Roadhog quipped, then gave a rumbling laugh. He was standing next to Junkrat, who glared up at him.

“Shut it, you,” Junkrat said, looking a bit sulky, just like a child.

It was Reinhardt’s turn now. You could see that his total concentration was on the white ball in front of him. The room fell silent, and the joking stopped as they quietly watched. A sound went out, as he hit the white ball that neatly hit a solid coloured ball, making it go in. It was Reinhardt’s turn again. You felt nervous as you watched. Reinhardt played again, and his last ball went in.

“Nice one, old man. Let’s see you get the eight ball,” Zarya called out. She was leaning against a wall, watching the game. Reinhardt gave a brief smirk at her comment and took aim. You watched with a tense expression. Clack! At the sound, the white ball flew, hitting the eight ball from the side. Just as you thought it would go in, the ball struck the corner of the hole, and rolled away.

“There goes your chance of winning. Let’s see if your boy can do it,” Soldier blurted out, sitting forward in the armchair he was relaxing in. The way he said ‘your boy,’ made you feel a bit embarrassed. Shaking the thought away, you aimed at your last striped ball.

 _“I am sorry to interrupt, but we will be arriving in five minutes,”_ the announcement made you felt rushed, as you took the shot quickly, not worrying about aiming. The white ball hit the striped ball really hard, making it shoot haphazardly around the table. First, the ball bounced off one side, then into another side before rolling straight for a hole. It started to lose its momentum and slowed while it approached the hole. You thought for sure it wouldn’t go in, but it didn’t.

“Wow, you were lucky there, (Y/N). You need to be more patient, just like in a fight, like I told you before,” Ana spoke up, sitting beside Soldier with her ever-present tea cup in her hand.

“Like Ana said, patience is the key. Try to relax, like you did in our meditation,” Zenyatta, who floated by Zarya, gave you an advice. You rubbed the back of your neck, feeling dumb for losing your patience so easily. Breathing in and out, you slowed down and took careful aim. You stared at the ball, as if you were targeting an enemy. Gripping the pool cue a bit firmer in your hand, you pulled the pool cue back.

Hitting the white ball, it made a clacking sound that echoed in the silence. The eight ball hit straight on, but it bounced around the table. Everyone watched in anticipation, excited to see what would happen. Just as the eight ball rolled straight for a hole, it started to slow down. Sadly, the eight ball stopped at the very edge of the hole. Your face showed shock, and Reinhardt noticed as his expression went slightly sad. You had lost.

Just then, Junkrat let out such a loud sneeze that everyone looked over at him.

“Uh, sorry about that. Must be the dust or... hey! Where’s the eight ball?!” Junkrat asked, pointing at the table. Everyone quickly looked, but it was gone. You walked around the table to the hole and stuck your hand in. You grabbed a ball and pulled it out to see what it was.

For a second, you stood there with in still motion, until you let out a laugh, and lifted your arm up into the air to show everyone the black eight ball in your hand. Some gasped, others chuckled. You smiled in relief, you had won the game.

“You got me! Great game, my boy!” Reinhardt came over to you, and gave you a bear hug. He lifted you up and spun around with you in his arms. You chuckled at how he was playful, he didn’t seem to care that he had lost.

 

* * *

 

The team was finally back at home. It was still raining that everyone had to quickly run from the transporter into the building. You were about to head to your room, when Reinhardt stopped you.

“What will you being now, mein Junge?”

“I was thinking of taking a nice, relaxing bath,” at your words, Reinhardt stared, then gave you a wolfish grin. The grin made a shiver run down your spine, he had just planned something in his head. He moved towards you, making you back up into a wall. He placed his hand on the wall over your head and leaned towards you, trapping you in.

“I was thinking about the same thing as well... Would you like to take one together?” the idea of you with Reinhardt in a bath made your heart race faster.

How could you say no to that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Огонь по готовности (Ogon’ po gotovnosti) - Fire at will  
> Meine kleine Maus - My little mouse  
> Mein Junge - My boy


	8. Luxurious Bath

The big door to Reinhardt’s room opened automatically with a small sound, and you followed him into the room.

You were feeling a bit nervous. You’ve seen naked men before, so this wasn’t something new, but this wasn’t just anyone, it was Reinhardt, your new lover that you were thinking about. You and him together, in a bath. Reinhardt’s room was much bigger compared to yours. It had a cathedral ceiling, so he wouldn’t have to worry hitting his head. In a corner of the room near a window was a large, tall bookshelf. In front of the bookshelf were comfy chairs to relax in while reading, and a small sofa tucked into a bay window. You could see the rain hitting against the window, trailing downwards.

Next to the living room was Reinhardt’s bedroom. The double doors were open, and you could see his massive bed; bigger than a king, more like a double king bed. It was made of dark mahogany wood with large posts. The cover was a blend of purple, gold, and black. It looked very elegant and had a somewhat medieval feeling to it. As you stood there looking around with awe, Reinhardt came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your chest.

“I see that my room interests you. Before I give you a tour, why don’t we go in the bath first?” his arms tightened a bit as he spoke. He seemed eager to get you into the bath.

“Alright,” Reinhardt took you by the hand, leading you to his bathroom. Like everything else about his room, the bathroom was huge; all white marble floor with glassed walls. To the right of the door was a large marble white sink with the whole wall as a mirror. To the left was a curved wall of crystal blue glass blocks. They reminded you of Reinhardt’s eye colour. You peeked around the wall and saw that it was a shower, with a rainfall showerhead the size of a hubcap. Past the shower was a tall white shelf stocked full of big, fluffy white towels, and a white wooden bench next to the shelf.

On the wall, next to the bench were hooks to hang clothes, and a black silk robe on a hook. At the end of the room were two open doors. Through the one on the right, you could see the bathtub. It was like a small swimming pool. You could see a wall of glass made of the same crystal blue blocks as the shower. The glass blocks let in sunlight, but provided privacy from the outside. The room on the left was where the toilet was.

“I’ll get the bathtub ready while you take a shower. You can use my robe or towel. Come in when you are ready,” he walked towards the room with the bathtub, but then he stopped and looked back at you with a grin on his face. “I can’t wait to see meine klein Maus out of his shell...” he said, before entering the room and closing the door.

You thought about what he meant, and your body flushed with heat and shyness when you realised his meaning. Wasting no time, you quickly stripped off your clothes, folded them, and put them in the shelf. You then turned around and looked at yourself in the mirror, naked, hair loose. You didn’t bothered tying it back. Your face showed your fatigue from the practice match, and you felt the ache of your muscles. Looking at the door to the bathtub, you saw steam coming out from beneath the door, and you heard Reinhardt humming to himself.

You pulled your hair back and entered the shower area. You looked around for a handle or button to turn on the water, but there were none. When you stepped closer to the wall of glass, right under the wide showerhead, the water turned on automatically. It was a bit hot at first, but it felt great on your shoulders and back.

After a few minutes, the water turned to suds, so you washed your hair and body quickly, because you had no idea when it would turn off. Once you rinsed your body, the water shuts off. How do you get the water to run longer if you preferred long showers? Stepping out of the shower, you walked over to the shelf to get a towel, wrapping it around yourself. The towel was so big that it covered your entire body.

You walked slowly over to the door, staring at it for a few seconds before pushing it open. Hot steam hit your face as you entered, and a light fog clouded the room. Glancing quickly around the room, you saw Reinhardt bending over to test the water. He was still dressed with his sleeves rolled up. Reinhardt turned his head when he sensed your presence.

“I hope the water is not too hot for you,” you hesitantly walked over, kneeling down beside him to feel the water temperature.

“It’s perfect,” when you looked at him, he must have sensed how tired you were. He rubbed your cheek with his left hand, a small smile on his lips.

“Anything for you, (Y/N),” he stood up, heading towards the door. “You can go in first. I’ll be there as soon as I take a shower,” Reinhardt said as he left you alone.

You took off your towel and placed it on a hook near the bathtub. You dipped your toes in the water, feeling the wonderful heat. Stepping in, you slowly eased yourself down into the water. With a sigh, you relaxed, feeling your muscles loosen up in the heat. You closed your eyes and let your body simply float.

A few minutes passed, where you were almost asleep that you didn’t even notice Reinhardt entering the room. He walked over and stood there, looking down at you. Your face was relaxed and soft that he couldn’t resist smiling. He put down a small bottle that he had in his hand.

“Unbezahlbar,” as soon as he spoke, your eyes popped open in surprise, and you sat up with a splash.

“You startled me! I didn’t even notice... you,” your eyes widened, making you feel like a shy little boy when you realized that he was –

Naked.

His body was well toned and muscular, still wet from the shower. His body glistened like it had been oiled, extenuating his muscles even more. Your eyes traveled over his body while he stood there. There were battle scars that marked him as a warrior, each scar had a tale to tell. Your eyes moved down his legs, and stopped at his cock. It hung thick and long between his immense thighs. Even flaccid, it was huge. How much bigger would it get when erect? You gulped at the magnificent body, before placing a fist to your stomach.

“Like what you see, boy?” you couldn’t say a word, too stunned as you sat there by the sudden surprise of his naked form. “Too much for you?” Reinhardt chuckled at his joke.

He bent over to lift you up by your waist, and stepping into the water with you between his legs, immersing himself into the water as far as he could, considering his size. He leaned back against the bathtub, groaning at the heat penetrating his muscles. You felt the rumble from his chest against your back that sent a jolt down your spine, and you closed your legs in reaction.

“I... I don’t know what to say. You’re simply... grand,” Reinhardt wrapped his arms around you, pressing you tightly against him and nuzzling your neck.

“Finally, we can be together. Just you and me, no more interruptions,” you felt your body relax into his embrace. The dream that you longed for has finally come true, being alone with Reinhardt; him loving you. Since he was so big and tall, his upper half was out of the water, even for such a big tub. You looked around the room and saw a small water bucket on a shelf next to the bathtub. It gave you an idea. Sitting up, you went over and grabbed it. Scooping up water, you looked at him.

“Half your body isn’t in the water, so I thought I would pour some on you,” you poured water over his chest. Scooping up some more, you leaned into him, pouring water over his back. He suddenly wrapped his arms around you, and pulled you to his chest. You dropped the bucket over the side of the tub. “R – Reinhardt?”

“You are too kind, mein Junge. Caring for such small things. Rather than worrying about me, you should be relaxing,” you had a surprised expression on your face, mouth slightly open. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you laid your head on his shoulder.

“Of course I care. That’s how I am, or who I am. I want to take care of you and love you as you do to me. I may not be able to do somethings, but I do what I can to support those I care and love,” you lifted your head up, leaning back to look at him. “I may be a hard person to deal with at times, but thank you for choosing me, loving me... I love you,” you kissed him.

When your lips touched his, you felt an electric jolt race up your spine, and your body started to tingle all over. You lifted your head and smiled at him. Reinhardt simply stared; stunned by your kind words and deeply moved by your gentle kiss.

“(Y/N)...” Reinhardt gently placed his hands on each side of your face, cradling it, then he kissed you. The kiss wasn’t gentle, it was hot and passionate. When you opened your mouth to catch your breath, he took the kiss even deeper, tangling his tongue with yours. He claimed you, dominated you. You moaned and pressed your chest against his, wanting... no, needing to get even closer. You wanted to crawl into his skin, to become a part of him. You felt his cock against your stomach, growing larger and harder, pulsing and twitching. Reinhardt ran his hands over your body, while you kept your hands on his hard chest. “I want you to explore my body too. No need to be shy.”

At his words, you hesitantly trailed your hands over his chest, massaging his muscles and running your palms over his nipples, making them harden. You felt the vibration from his chest when he groaned. His skin was soft as silk, and hard like steel. Reinhardt moved his hands down your sides, over your hips, and along your legs. His touch made you shiver, it was like magic. He was no beginner at this, and you thrilled at his expertise. Your stomach tingled in excitement, making you want more.

Reinhardt brought his hands up your thighs, and around to cup your butt cheeks. His hands were so large that he could fit one cheek in each hand. Lightly, he kneaded your cheeks, pulling them apart to let the warmth of the water caress your skin and inner thighs. You moaned, and put your head down on his chest.

“So soft... so innocent,” Reinhardt whispered in your ear, nipping and sucking you earlobe. He moved his lips down your neck, kissing, nibbling, and sucking the flesh, leaving his mark. “I can’t believe no one has taken you yet. Instead, this old dog will be the first to have you.”

All your focus was on him and only him. The world outside did not exist, only here and now. The steam from the water created a warm cocoon around you, making you feel lightheaded. You suddenly moaned louder, feeling his finger rub circles around your hole. Reinhardt’s finger was thick and long that you felt a bit nervous, scared even, but you were also excited to find out how it would feel deep inside you. You looked down at his half erect cock, feeling even more nervous at the size of it, it was still growing.

“Do you wish to touch it?” you kept your head down, nodding at his question. You gently wrapped your hands around his cock, and a pleasant rumbling noise came from Reinhardt. You couldn’t get one hand around his cock. Using both hands, you started to stroke him in a slow up and down motion. Reinhardt continued to tease your hole. The feeling was new, but not bad. As you stroked him, his cock grew and thickened. “I guess it’s time.”

When you were about to ask Reinhardt what he meant, he stood up, taking you with him. You yelped in surprise as he lifted you up with his hands gripping your butt, and sat down on the ledge of the bathtub. Beside him was the bottle that he had brought with him. You sat on Reinhardt’s lap, facing him with your legs on either side of him. He spread his legs open, pulling your legs farther apart, spreading your butt cheeks open. The bottle was clear, and you could see it contained a thick gel like liquid. He opened the lid, and squirted some of it on his fingers, soaking them.

“Is that... lube?” you felt your stomach flutter in excitement, realizing what he was about to do.

”Yes, but not just any lube. It’s a special type that I keep for special occasions like this. It has the effect of making your muscles relax, and arouses you more than you are right now,” Reinhardt spoke in a deep, almost deadly voice. You leaned into his shoulder, shivering at the sound of his voice. His hands were on your butt, his fingers lubricated and ready. “Do you wish to continue?”

Even though Reinhardt was aroused from all the petting and kissing, he maintained his control. He wouldn’t take you like a beast. Instead, he gave the control to you.

“Reinhardt, you don’t have to keep asking me. I know you worry for me, and I appreciate it, but I’ll tell you when I don’t like something. So please... don’t stop,” those last words came out in a whispery sigh.

You nibbled at his neck, hoping that he would lose a bit of his iron control. Reinhardt groaned as he spread your butt cheeks, and slowly probed the entrance with his finger. Your body tensed at the feeling, making him chuckle at your reaction.

“It is important that you relax, mein Junge. It will make this easier if you do,” you murmured ‘sorry,’ and relaxed as best you could. The tip of his finger popped in, making you gasp. He kept pushing, until he was halfway in, stretching the passage even more. “Mmm... so warm and soft inside.”

Reinhardt pulled his finger out, but only to push it back in, going deeper, making you moan. You revelled in the feeling of his finger moving inside you. He curled his finger up inside you, taking you by surprise. You let out a choked moan, kissing his hard chest. All of a sudden, you started to feel odd, body slowly getting hot. Your face felt flushed, mind becoming hazy, making you unable to think straight. You looked up at Reinhardt.

“I... I feel weird...” every nerve in your body burned and thrummed to his every touch. The slightest movement of his finger made you whimper.

“Ah, the lube is starting to work. Your insides are warmer than before,” your body shivered with the intense arousal that was building up inside you. Without realizing it, you started to move up and down on his finger, craving more, needing more. Reinhardt chuckled and used his other hand to play with your nipple, pulling and twisting it slightly, heightening your sensitivity even more.

“Y – Yes...!” you moved your hips forward, rubbing your erect cock against Reinhardt’s larger cock, drawing a deep groan from him.

“Such a feisty little thing you are...” Reinhardt assaulted your other nipple with his mouth, sucking and biting it lightly, making you let out sweet noises at the assault. You thought you couldn’t handle any more, but then he pressed another finger into your hole, stretching you impossibly wider. Thankfully, the lube deadened any pain, and heightened your pleasure. Reinhardt cupped the side of your face, bringing your head up to look you in the eyes, to see the emotions flash across your face. You were flushed, eyes heavy with lust. Your hair was still wet and brushed back off your face, giving you a different look than usual. “You look so beautiful, enchanted. Words escape me.”

Your lips met in a passionate kiss, tongues tasting each other. Reinhardt kept working his fingers inside you, while you two kissed. You felt a third finger force its way up inside you, dragging out a loud moan from you. Reinhardt swallowed your moans, bringing you closer to him, calming you. You couldn’t stop thrusting your hips. You rubbed against his erection, increasing the friction you craved. Your erection was so hard and swollen that you needed to release.

“R – Reinhart, please... I... I need...!” your face burned, as you struggled with the last word. Reinhardt gave you a teasing smirk.

“Need what? Mein Junge,” he knew exactly what you wanted, but he wanted to hear you say it, to plead for it. You gasped when you felt your cock gripped in his large hand.

“Please... I need to... come!” just as you spoke, Reinhardt began pumping your cock very slowly, up and down. You whimpered into his shoulder, shuddering with pleasure.

“Good boy,” you felt ravaged, overwhelmed, and you loved it. Giving up control to him and trusting him made you feel free. It didn’t take long, you could feel you were close to release. Your cock pulsed and throbbed in Reinhardt’s hand, letting him know that you were close. He nipped at your ear before sucking it. “Is my little mouse ready to come? I want you to come for me,” his whispers made you shiver.

Reinhardt rubbed his thumb over the tip of your cock, drawing a loud gasp from you. The pressure was just too much, you couldn’t hold on anymore...

Calling out his name, you came undone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meine klein Maus - My little mouse  
> Unbezahlbar - Priceless  
> Mein Junge - My boy


	9. A Lion's Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who’ve read this far, thank you so much, and I appreciate your comments and encouragements.

Panting, you slowly recovered from the intense orgasm.

Reinhardt held you close, rubbing your back and kissing you on the head. His kisses were gentle as silk, and being held close made you feel protected.

“How are you, mein Junge? Did it feel good?” he asked so casually that it made you feel a bit shy, since this was your first time doing this.

“It was amazing,” a light chuckle rumbled from his chest, sending a vibration through your body. Reinhardt grabbed a nearby towel, wrapping it around you. Your body had dried, but Reinhardt wanted to make sure you didn’t catch a cold. Grabbing the bottle of lube, he stood up, cradling you in his massive arms and walked out of the bathroom.

The living room was dark, and you could hear the rain softly hitting the window. The familiar feeling of the quiet darkness surrounded you, making you feel like you were home, but with Reinhardt holding you in his arms, the feeling was even better. Reinhardt walked through the living room and into his bedroom. A wonderful smell hit your nose. Small candles illuminated the room with a soft welcoming light, and it smelled of roses. He must have set these up when he went to take a shower. He sat on the bed with you in his arms, and placed the bottle of lube on the nightstand. You curled up in his lap, feeling a bit tired, but not sleepy.

“Do you wish to continue? I ask because you seem tired,” how could you let him give you pleasure without returning the favor? Your answer was clear.

“I can still go. Now it’s my turn to... pleasure you,” you were a bit shy saying those words, but it’s what you wanted to do. You stood up, letting the towel fall to the floor. His eyes raked over your naked body, bringing a blush to your face. Before he could reach for you, you lightly pushed him until he was reclining on the bed with his head and shoulders resting against the headboard. He laid there, eyeing you, as he waited to see what you were going to do. You got on the bed and positioned yourself between his legs. His cock jutted upwards, half erect. “I’ve never done this before, so if I do something wrong, let me know.”

A blush formed on your cheeks as you became aroused at the thought of what you were about to do. The sparks of heat prickled your skin, hurting just a bit. Reinhardt smiled, and leaned forward to run a hand over your head.

“Such a sweet, innocent boy. I feel honored that you are in bed with me,” he lightly grabbed your chin, lifting your head to look at him. His eyes were filled with desire and happiness. There was no way you could stop now. Your reddened cheeks made Reinhardt smile even more. His smile always made you feel better, and thankfully, less embarrassed.

You lightly grabbed his cock with one hand, and started moving it up and down in a slow, steady rhythm. Reinhardt closed his eyes and leaned back against the headboard with a small groan. With his cock in your hand, you watched it grew longer and harder until it became fully erect. His cock twitched and pulsed as it waited for more attention.

You were aroused at the sight and your cock started to throb. The thought of it snug and tight inside you made you shiver in delight. You didn’t want to rush things, but it was hard to hold yourself in. You used your other hand to gently massage the tip of his cock, lightly moving your finger over it. Reinhardt gave a long sigh as he lightly bucked his hips upwards at the feeling.

“Is – is this okay?” the words sounded lustful on your lips, making you feel dizzy.

“Ja... just like that,” your eyes ran over his body while you stroked him. You pictured those strong arms pinning you down while he took you mercilessly. You had another image of his strong chest pressing against you, feeling the weight of him while he took you. You closed your eyes and sighed.

Reinhardt opened his eyes and looked at your naked body kneeling between his legs. Your face was flushed, and your mouth slightly open as you panted. Your hand wrapped around his cock as you stroked him, turned him on a lot.

“You’re making it _hard_ for me to control myself, boy,” he growled. Your eyes open and looked up at him. You could see that he was clenching his jaw as he fought for control. Realizing that if you took any longer, you both would go insane. Bending your head forward, you lightly licked the pre-cum from the tip of his cock. At the touch of your tongue, Reinhardt involuntarily jerked upwards, making more pre-cum leak from the tip. You grabbed the base of his cock and gave it a few more licks. You looked up to see that Reinhardt’s face was flushed and his eyes were glazed with lust.

Your heart raced, something about his face looked... cute. The strong, stoic face was adorable to you. Without breaking eye contact, you opened your mouth and sucked the tip in. A choked moan sounded from his lips, making his body twitch and jerk. The taste was salty with a hint of musk. You took more of him into your mouth as you continued stroking him.

“Such a beautiful creature, so eager to taste this old lion,” you moaned in answer. The vibration from your throat massaged the cock in your mouth, drawing out a deeper moan from Reinhardt. More pre-cum dripped down your throat as he pushed his hips up. His cock went in deeper, forcing you to relax your throat.

Adjusting to his size, you bobbed your head up and down in a steady rhythm, sucking in more of him each time. Saliva formed in your mouth, making wet, sucking noises as you worked him. When you rubbed your tongue against the underside of his cock, you felt it twitch in delight. All the sucking and tasting was making you hard. Hearing Reinhardt make noises of pleasure, made you feel good. He had pleasured you, and now you were giving it back. It was getting hard to hold yourself in. You wanted him badly, and you bet he did too. Pulling away from his cock, you breathed in and out before you spoke.

“Reinhardt... I want you. It’s hard for me to hold it in anymore,” you looked at him, your eyes glazed with need.

“I feel the same, but are you sure? Once we get started, it will be hard for me to control myself,” his voice was deeper than usual, thick with want and lust. The image of him unable to control himself, excited you.

“I’m sure, and just thinking of you losing control is... hot,” Reinhardt gave a hearty chuckle. You grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand, pouring a bit of it into your hand. It felt cool and soothing. Wasting no time, you moved your hands up and down his length, spreading the lube all over to make sure he was well oiled. The lube made wet sounds that brought a blush to your face again.

“That should do. Now...” Reinhardt picked you up and placed you on your hands and knees, facing the headboard. You felt pressure at your hole as he rubbed the lube around, pushing some of it inside, preparing you for him. “I promise, this night will be the best night you will ever have.”

With that, he began to slowly push his cock inside you. Your mouth was open as you breathed through the sharp pain that soon turned to pleasure. Reinhardt pushed until his cock was halfway in, stretching you. The sensation was amazing. You felt full, even though he had more to give you.

“Scheiße... So tight and warm,” he slowly pulled out, only to quickly push in again, going deeper still. Your knees became weak and shaky as the pleasure intensified. He kept the motion slow and steady, giving you time to adjust to him. “How does it feel? You feel amazing, gripping me so tightly that I hunger for more.”

You felt overwhelmed by the sensations that you could not answer. Your mind was blank as you felt what he was doing to your body. Every time he pulled out and then pushed back in, the deeper he went. You wanted all of him, but rushing it would make it harder on you, so you relaxed, enjoying whatever he gave you.

Reinhardt leaned forward, pressing his hard chest against your back. You felt his weight pushing you down into the bed as he took you. Kissing the back of your neck, he brought one arm around and rubbed your stomach. Your body shivered in delight, intensifying your arousal. Your breath became ragged as you continued to let out small moans.

“The sweet sounds you make is affecting my control,” he whispered in your ear. “I can become an uncontrollable beast for you… if you wish.”

Reinhardt pushed in deeper and rubbed against sweet spots that you didn’t know you had, making your eyes pop open as you let out a shout of pleasure. The sudden sensation made your inner muscles tighten around his cock, eliciting a groan from him. You moved your hips back to meet his thrusts, wanting more of him.

“R – Reinhardt. You can go... deeper,” you felt his hands on your hips, as he drew small circles on your skin with his thumbs to relax you. He thrusted deeper and harder, stretching your tight, virgin walls. One more push, and every inch of him filled you, completely.

“We are now as one. Body and soul, (Y/N),” he whispered in your ear and waited for you to adjust to his size. He nipped and bit your neck and shoulders, leaving his mark to let others know that you were taken. You felt embarrassed when you thought of people seeing those marks, but you knew that Reinhardt wanted his marks to be visible. You ground your hips back. Reinhardt gritted his teeth at the feeling, his grip tightening on your hips.

“Come on big guy... show me what you can do,” you suddenly had the courage to say those words. Reinhardt pulled all the way out before flipping you onto your back, so he could look at you. He loomed over you with a sexy smirk on his face. That smirk made you shiver in delight. He lifted your legs up and lined himself up to your hole, pushing in a bit roughly. You moaned at the feeling of him sliding all the way in. Every time he pushed back in, you would whimper when he rubbed against your prostate. You gripped the bedsheets, panting and moving your head from side to side at the sensation. Reinhardt loved watching you take him in all the way.

“My innocent boy, looking well-loved because of me, taking all of me... Unbezahlbar,” if he kept saying those things, you might just explode with pleasure. The feeling was too much, but at the same time, it was wonderful. “Look at me,” he said in a soft voice.

When you slowly opened your eyes, his face was just a few inches from you. Your eyes were half lidded with desire. Reinhardt kissed you long and hard. You responded by wrapping your arms and legs around him, tangling your tongue with his. The feeling of his weight on you while making love felt amazing. You broke the kiss and looked at him in the eyes.

“The thing you said, about being an uncontrollable beast. You can be that beast, if you’d like...” when you said those words, your body heated up even more. You wanted your lion to take you like a beast, to dominate you.

“... Are you sure?” you could hear the worry in his voice. You knew he was holding back so he wouldn’t hurt you.

“I want you. You don’t need to hold yourself back,” framing his face with your hands, you looked at him in the eyes. You pulled his head down to your shoulder. “It’s something that I always wanted to do with you.”

Silence filled the room... but it was the silence before Reinhardt’s inner beast awoke.

He suddenly bit down on your neck, forcing a gasp from you and definitely leaving a mark for everyone to see.

“Don’t say that I did not warn you...” he growled, voice deep and deadly. He pulled out of you and lifted you up, making you straddle his lap. It happened so fast that it took you a few seconds to get your bearings. Using your body weight and his sheer strength, he slammed you down on his cock. You let out a loud moan as you leaned into his chest, placing your hands on his shoulders. He lifted you up as if you weighed nothing, only to slam you back down on his cock again and again. He pushed his hips up, burying himself to the hilt. You were a shivering, whimpering mess, feeling a pleasure you had never felt before.

“Fuck...!” you swore, digging your nails into his shoulders. Reinhardt kept the pace, not slowing down one bit. How much stamina did he have? From the years of fighting and training, he had gained immense toughness. If he wanted to, he could do this all night long. The relentless friction was bringing you close to your second release. “I’m – I’m getting close...!”

Reinhardt only grunted, lost in lust like the beast you gave him permission... no, begged him to be. He gripped your butt harder as he pounded into you harder. You emitted a loud, throaty moan. You felt his cock pulse and twitch more strongly. He was close as well. Dipping his head, he crashed his lips to yours, kissing you roughly without losing a beat. He devoured you like the hungry animal he was, always wanting more. The only thing you could do was submit.

“Mine... You are mine, as I am yours,” he growled in a low voice, scraping his teeth on your neck. It was too much, your eyes tearing at the nonstop pleasure that was mercilessly assaulting you. Your cock pulsed and twitched against Reinhardt’s stomach, letting him know that you had reached your limit. In acknowledgment, he used all his strength and pounded into you. You gripped his shoulders as a lifeline. “Let it all go.”

At his command, you threw your head back with your mouth open, letting out silent words as you exploded, spilling over both stomachs. At the same time, you felt his cock swell and grow bigger, stretching you even more just before he spilled deep inside you. Reinhardt captured your lips as you felt his cock twitch and pulse, spilling more of his seed. Reinhardt moved to lean against the headboard, keeping you on him with his arms wrapped around you. You could only lay there, feeling exhausted.

“... That was amazing, mein Junge,” Reinhardt said with a dumb grin on his face. You were too tired to answer, but somehow, you knew that he knew your answer. He gently moved you to his side as he brought the covers up over you both. You were no longer able to stay awake. He stroked your head as he watched you sleep. “Goodnight, mein Junge. Sweet dreams,” he whispered as sleep overtook him.

The lion knight with the boy he loved in his arms, fell into a peaceful sleep to the sound of the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mein Junge - My boy  
> Ja - Yes, yeah  
> Scheiße - Shit, crap, damn  
> Unbezahlbar - Priceless
> 
> If you would like to read more of my stories, come look at my profile.


End file.
